Criminal Minds Timeline/Before 1970
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred before 1970. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. 1887 *March 6: Gertrude Mallick, the aunt of Donnie Mallick, is born. (Season Ten, "Nelson's Sparrow") 1909 *Unspecified date(s): The Romani Family commits its earliest known killings. (Season Four, "Bloodline") 1930 *March 5: Joseph Finnegan is born. (Season Two, "The Boogeyman") 1935 *September 21-22: Mary Louise Breitkopf, the mother of Frank Breitkopf, is born. (Season Two, "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank") 1940s *Unspecified date: Charles Johnson is born. (Season Nine, "Strange Fruit") 1942 *August 6: Zettie Mallick, the sister of Gertrude Mallick and the mother of Donnie Mallick, is born. (Season Ten, "Nelson's Sparrow") 1943 *February 6: Sam Edmann is born. (Season Six, "Out of the Light") 1946 *August 3: Patricia "Patty" Johnson is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") 1947 *June 22: Russell Smith is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *Unspecified dates: **Roscoe Gulch is born. (Season Seven, "There's No Place Like Home") **Malachi Lee is born. (Season Nine, "Blood Relations") 1948 *March 1: Todd Backus is born. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *April 19: Lori Silva is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") 1949 *Unspecified date: Magdalene Lee is born. (Season Nine, "Blood Relations") 1949-1950 *Unspecified dates: **Georgia Yates, the mother of Thomas Yates, is born. (Season Seven, "Profiling 101") **Helen Mitchell is born. (Season Nine, "Fatal") 1950 *April 4: Chester Hardwick is born. (Season Three, "Damaged") *April 16: Joe Mulford is born. (Season Two, "Open Season") 1951 *April 13: Vincent Peterson, the father of Michael Peterson, is born. (Season Eleven, "Tribute") *May 1: Tina Cavallini is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *September 25: John Curtis is born. (Season Eight, "The Replicator") 1952 *January 5: Walter Derbin is born. (Season One, "A Real Rain") *Unspecified date: Robert Wilkinson is born. (Season Three, "Birthright") 1953 *March 15: Mary Louise Breitkopf, the mother of Frank Breitkopf, acquires U.S. citizenship. (Season Two, "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank") 1953-1954 *Unspecified date: Gregory Evanson is born. (Season Five, "Our Darkest Hour") 1954 *Unspecified date: Claire Westchester is born. (Season Eleven, "The Bond") 1955 *March 10: Julie Myers is born. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") *Unspecified dates: **Charles Hankel is born. (Season Two, "Revelations") **Billy Flynn is born. (Season Six, "The Longest Night") **Michael Smith is born. (Season Nine, "What Happens in Mecklinburg") **Doctor Sanjay Shah is born. 1956 *May 9: David Rossi is born. *May 28: Donnie Mallick is born. (Season Ten, "Nelson's Sparrow") *October 28: Rhett Walden is born. (Season Six, "Reflection of Desire") *December 4: Carol Hansen is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *Unspecified date: David Clarke is born. (Season Nine, "The Inspiration") 1957 *May 26: Cindy Keelson is born. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") *July 28: Marsha Allen is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *December 13: Lorraine Peterson, the mother of Michael Peterson is born. (Season Eleven, "Tribute") *Unspecified date: Gary Michaels is born. (Season Four, "Memoriam") 1958 *July 4: Emma Louise Taylor is born. (Season Five, "Reckoner") *Unspecified dates: **Vincent Perotta is born. (Season One, "Natural Born Killer") **Walter Kern is born. (Season One, "Unfinished Business") **Sandra Clarke is born. (Season Nine, "The Inspiration") 1958-1959 *Unspecified date: Daniel Whitaker is born. (Season Seven, "Epilogue") 1959 *January 7: Phillip Clark is born. (Season Nine, "The Road Home") *January 28: **Marcus Talbot is born. (Season Six, "Out of the Light") **Chris Shelton is born. (Season Seven, "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy") **Betty Wright is born. (Season Ten, "Anonymous") *December 14: Erin Strauss is born. *Unspecified date: David Walker is born. (Season One, "Won't Get Fooled Again") 1960 *October 28: Shane Wyland is born. (Season Six, "Into the Woods") 1960-1962 *Unspecified date: Lyov Lysowsky is born. (Season Two, "Honor Among Thieves") 1961 *April 16: Adam Rain is born. (Season Eight, "The Lesson") *May 5: Carla Hines is born. (Season Nine, "The Inspired") *Unspecified date: Charles Johnson is abducted, assaulted, and castrated by six members of a local Ku Klux Klan chapter, all operating under the assumption that he raped a girl named Audrey Collins. (Season Nine, "Strange Fruit") 1962 *January 17: David Roy Turner is born. (Season Eight, "The Apprenticeship") *October 1: Taylor Lynn Grover is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") 1963 *February 2: Rebecca Schroeder is born. (Season Nine, "Final Shot") *May 5: Roy Woodridge is born. (Season Two, "Distress") *Unspecified date: David Morrison is born. (Season Nine, "Bully") 1964 *January 15: Kevin Jensen is born. (Season Eight, "The Silencer") *January 16: Michael Earlson is born. (Season Two, "P911") *May 18: William Cochran is born. (Season Eleven, "The Night Watch") *Unspecified dates: **Stanley Howard is born. (Season Three, "Scared to Death") **Patrick Meyers is born. (Season Five, "Nameless, Faceless") **Melvin Lewis is born. (Season Nine, "Rabid") 1965 *January 28: Wade Burke is born. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") *March 11: Cynthia Powell is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *September 9: Sam Edmann is arrested for sexually touching the six-year-old son of his girlfriend Amanda Joywood. (Season Six, "Out of the Light") *Unspecified dates: **William Harris is born. (Season Four, "Soul Mates") **Tony Mecacci is born. (Season Five, "Reckoner") **Magdalene Lee gives birth to a boy fathered by her brother Malachi. She then gives the baby away to another woman. She later changes her name, leaves her family out of shame, and eventually marries into the Howard family. (Season Nine, "Blood Relations") **The first official meeting of a birdwatching group known as the Flapper takes place. (Season Ten, "Nelson's Sparrow") 1966 *February 22: Evan Abby is born. (Season Two, "Ashes and Dust") *Unspecified dates: **Marcus Younger is born. (Season Two, "North Mammon") **Hugh Rollins is born. (Season Four, "A Shade of Gray") **Thomas Yates is born. (Season Seven, "Profiling 101") **Arthur Rykov is born. (Season Eight, "Through the Looking Glass") **Janice Cheswick is born. (Season Nine, "Fatal") 1967 *February 6: **Dale Schrader (Season Five, "Retaliation") **William O'Brien is born. (Season Five, "Public Enemy") **John Vincent Bell is born. (Season Five, "The Fight") **Robert Burke is born. (Season Five, "...A Thousand Words") *June 16: Clifford Walsh is born. (Season Nine, "The Road Home") *October 9: Russell Smith kills Patricia "Patty" Johnson. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *Unspecified date: Jeremy Andrus is born. (Season Three, "Limelight") 1967-1968 *Unspecified date: Patricia Brannon is born. (Season Eleven, "A Badge and a Gun") 1968 *January 20: Josie Hardin is born. (Season Eight, "Perennials") *March 12: Michael Russo is born. (Season One, "Natural Born Killer") *April 20: Keron Bendor is born. (Season Eight, "Restoration") *Unspecified dates: **George Foyet is born. (Season Four, "Omnivore") **Billy Flynn kills his mother Nora and a client of hers, John. He is later incarcerated and because of his age, he is only sentenced to five years. (Season Six, "The Longest Night") **Todd Backus marries Noreen Smithson. (Season Eight, "Pay It Forward") 1969 *February 22: Nathan Tubbs is born. (Season Three, "Doubt") *June 1: Margaret Hallman is born. (Season Seven, "I Love You, Tommy Brown") *June 19: Malcolm Ford is born. (Season Seven, "The Company") *September 3: Chloe Donaghy is born. (Season Seven, "It Takes a Village") *Unspecified dates: **Dina Halbert is born. **Darrin Call is born, with his mother Doris Jarvis dying in childbirth and resulting in him being raised by his abusive father Bill. (Season Five, "Haunted") Category:Criminal Minds